To wont more
by Tessia
Summary: All that one woman can do for her children during the Two Wizards' Wars and in between. Join a half-blood Miraya Lestrange. After all she didn't wont the power. She chose Griffindor. MLxRAB, ML has to marry SS and MLxSB... But is that all that meters?
1. Prologue

"I'm so sorry. They won't let us unless we both join Him." Sad a boy with straight black hair. He gave a hopeless look to the girl in front of him.

Her had shook. It made her honey-red hair fly around in curls. As her blue eyes sunk in to him the boy knew already what to expect. "I can't. I won't. You can always name him yours later. They won't live for ever." She gave him an apologetic look.

"They'd kill us. At least I'm going to. I won't let them hurt you." He sad angry. Silver eyes turned into steel.

"Pleas Reg." She pleaded.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." He sad as he ended the floo-call. He stood up from the fireplace and walked to the siting-room. "We can go now." His cousin nodded and parents had a proud smiles. Even after this one mistake he'll be the perfect son they desired. Regulus Black at an age of fifteen held by his cousin Bellatrix appearated to take his Dark Mark.

The decision not to take the Mark cost Miraya Lestrange the lose of her parents, siblings and maternal grandparents and resulted to that that her paternal parents'd take care of her son while she was at Hogwards. Also her little Cassius won't be a Black.

At least she know that her father managed to escape with the younger of the twins. He was an auror. But she knew little Victor had been bitten by Greyback. It'd be hard on run with an infant werewolf. To make them as safe as possible and have Cassius back when off-age she took the Mark. But there was no way yet for her son to bare the surname Black. And she couldn't be with her Reg.

Right after her seventeen birthday there was a small inner circle meeting. Only Lestrange family and Snape were present. The Dark Lord decided to place a Spy at Hogwards. Or better sad two spies. And that they have to be a family. Made of her and Snape. Both half-blood and cunning as hell.

Both protested. Both were silenced. Reggy herd and was silenced as well. He started to distance from her and kept to himself. She knew something wasn't right. And then the Dark Lord borrowed Creature. And Reg died. She was sad and furious. Whit Severus she approached Dumbledor. Non of the two knowing the real side the other was on non trusted the other. And also... They had to have a child on way by the end of her seventh year in her time of mourning over Reg.

Bur the last back-stub from the Dark Lord was the mission of infiltrating Marauders and Order throe Sirius Black. Whit that bad feeling of being used she left the meeting a year after she graduated.


	2. Chapter 1

Sirius Black entered the muggle pub he liked to women-hunt at. He was still the same walking cataclysm as in school. He looked around searching for a pray and stopped abruptly. A women clearly heart-broken and somehow familiar to him sat at corner. He asked the bartender for two shuts of skotch and set next to her.

She reacted only by looking up from under her curls. "Did you come to hunt me or to laugh at me?" She whispered drain.

His hand reached for her face and he pushed a wave out of her face and gasped. Now he knew who she was. He hesitated. She was his damn death brother's baby-mama. She was a griffindor a year younger than him. Yet she newer went out with him or any womanizer at school. She kept to herself and was a mutual friend of Lilly. Only ever having a relationship wit Regulus. "No, neither" He sad. He truly hoped someone else found her hear.  
He didn't know what to do about women in her situation. He knew Reggy major screwed up and had a son. They mother made him disown the boy and join His Lord-shit. It was over the last visit of Sirius to that damn house and all the fights then started with how a bad influence he had on Reggy. No... At that bloody slytherin git.

She downed hers and his shoot and he rose an eyebrow. Wasn't she supposed to be with... Cassius was the name... She was supposed to look after his nephew. Not to sit hear. "Where is Cass?" There was no bloody way he'd call a child a star's or constellation's name. Nor let it alone at home.

"With the grandparents." She sad with an anger. But he herd another feeling mixing in. The hopelessness.

"I can see them being happy you didn't take after your father." He sad grimly.

"Yeah, you would know." She sad mockingly.

"Well, he is my nephew" He gave her a frown. He didn't like one bit to be compared to His Own Family.

"They are just acceptable because Rudolphus and Rabastan are infer and he won't bare his surname." She sad hopelessly.

Sirius choked. He didn't need to know that one.

"Reggy's death. He is gone. He defied... Shit!" She stood up and stamped in the direction of toilets Then started to fell.

He graped her and stated her in his lap. "Sorry girl. You had enuf." He made her stand up straight and stood up himself. "Come. I'll take you home." He quickly came to bar and payed for both. She really drunk a great amount. He was curious how was she still conscious. He dragged her to the nearby deserted ally and appearated them to his apartment. He wonted a women today but not like this. He frowned and lied her in his bed. He'd clime a couch later on.

His own thoughts went to Reggy. He guessed his brother was death bud now it was official. His damn parents excluded him even from the bloody funeral. Then they thought he wouldn't care to come anyway.

He heard as she used toilet and he went over to floo.

"Hey Prongs. Hi. D'you still have some hangover potion? I'm outa' it and ran in a cheek who'd need one. No. She's not. I have a better taste. Sorry. How... Well I saw a sad woom and than it was clear it's Regulus's baby-mama. What can I say. No, I didn't. Gonna do. Prepare that potion anyway."

Sirius pooled out of the fireplace and went to check on the damsel in distress. He came in. Her stomach already calmed and she was now sound asleep. He quietly came to her and wary carefully pushed a fabric of her slave from her arm. He drowned. It was there. Dark, not feeding and unmistakable. His vand-hand shut for his vand and he cast a stupefy.

His brain was working on a top speed. Griffindor Death Eater. If this was possible than there was little left impossible. As far as he knew she was a half-blood. Lilly told him long time ago that the girls mother was a muggle-born and even if Lestrange the girl had a nice relationship with her. Also he know there was some tragedy in the September of his seventh year. He couldn't recall the details. He needed Lilly and answers. He sighted and moved over to the fireplace.

"James? Had to stupefy her. She bares one. Can you and Lilly come? And if you have some bring Veritaserum. I really don't wont to test my legilimency. I hadn't since childhood. Yeah, half an hover. Yeah, she sleeps right now. No, don't alarm Moody. I have a suspicion."

Miraya woke up. She was now tied up but that was part of the plan. She saw Lilly Evans, her fionce James Potter and Sirius in front of the bed she lie on. No auror or Order member. That went smoothly as well. She tried to study her self in more decent way than she was now and glared daggers at Black. "I didn't ask for your help." She shotted out sarcastically. Her head hurt. Oh God. How she hated hangover. She closed her eyes and studied herself. That would've helped her to get a hold of herself.

"Hear." Lilly came to her and brought a flask of hangover potion to her lips. "Drink."

It didn't came out friendly as it used to. The older woman was angry with Miraya. Miraya eyed and sniffed knowing the potion and drank it at once. "What now? If you turn me in they'll get me out. That is if they even boder. Cass won't be in gender but'll have to stay with grandparents." Only the last part held a hint of wary.

Sirius looked as if something had been confirmed and Lilly as if she suddenly understand. Potter only took out a flask with veritaserum and came to her. There was no way of getting anywhere so she opened her mouth and was administrated tree droops.

Sirius conjured up chairs for his friends and they set down. "Now why were you in the bar?" He snapped.

What a luck she knew how to get threw that stupid potion. All you had to do was remove the memories that'd made you believe you've done something bad.

"To get to you. For Cassius. That half-blood always threaten his life And I needed a drink." She sad slowly.

James and Sirius exchanged glances "Why did you wonted to get to me? How did you know where to find me?"

"Reggy told me to do so if anything happened to him. He knew that there is only death for those who betray that half-blood. Till now there weren't a chance. Now the half-blood wonts to connect to Order. I can as well spy for Dumbledor." She snorted. Lilly smiled and nodded. "Always was forced. I knew, 'course I'm a griffin and yours sluts talk."

Sirius frowned. Bud indeed it opened new oportunitis. "What'll happen if you can't get to me?"

"Best scenario crucio. Worser scenario killing curs and Cass 'll live with grandparents. Worst he goes after Cass." She sad solemnly.

"Why do you still call him a half-blood?" James jumped in.

"Which seine proud pureblood would have to use a pseudonym?" She laughed. Lilly giggled.

"So..." Sirius sad uncertainly. "I presume you wont to speak with Headmaster."

She nodded. "You know... He newer hated you. He always spoke of you highly and lovingly. Even after they disowned you. In the end he turned to your side and went alone to his death."

Sirius came stiffed. "That will be theme for later. Why do you have the Mark?" Lilly asked.

"Remember how my family ended? When Cass was born they came by with proposal. Join them and we can even get married. He did but I didn't. Thats why their went lightly on us. Mom, her parents and Marcus didn't make it. Victor was bitten by Grayback and escaped to hiding with father. They still are. So for them to stop being hunted and for the..." She broke off and tears ran down her face. "My bloody Lestrange grandparents'd have taken Cass from me. There was no other way. I was only sixteen. They took custody over both of us."

"Will you attack us now?" Lilly asked.

"No." With a flick of Lilly's vand she was free.

"How did you plan to get to Sirius?" James snapped. He wasn't as sympathetic as Lilly and by the look of it less then Sirius.

She sighted. "First get his attention in the pub. Let him take me home. Speak abut Reggy and Cassius. Make him be sympathetic to my position. And then if possible more." She shivered.

"What position?" Sirius sad angry.

"Unbreakable that I'll marry Severus in tree years. They already made us..." She trailed off. The Vertiserum started to ware of.

"What?" All tree snapped. Sirius angrily, James shocked and Lilly startled.

"It's already possible that I am with his chi..."

Sirius growled and abruptly left room. The door slummed shut. He was bloodthirsty. He wonted to kill. Snivillus was a good target.

"James." Lilly snapped James out of a stupor and he ran to stop his friend. Lilly turned back to Miraya who was silently crying now. "I am sorry Miry. Don't wary. It will be all right."

"Don't let him kill Sev..." Miraya bitted her lower lip. "You may not know it but he also join to protect." At. Lilly's questioning look she smiled sadly. "You."

Lilly's hart sunk. It wasn't that single accident everyone that that ended her friendship with Snape. There was already one about joining Order and Voldemort. She now understand why he didn't want to hear about either of them joining Order. "Sev." She whispered brokenheartedly.

"If the half-blood ever decides to cross the line your way he wouldn't know what hit him."

"Shell I call Headmaster in?" Lilly asked new determination in her face.

"Yes, pleas." Miraya sighted.


End file.
